1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a puzzle and more particularly to a take-apart and put together puzzle in three dimensional form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to provide puzzles in which a solid three dimensional figure is composed of a plurality of component parts which are interlocked and which present difficulties when viewed from the exterior as to the disassembly and which, with the separated parts available, present difficulties as to the assembly.
It has also been proposed to provide puzzles involving a plurality of cubes.
Thompson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,949, shows one form of composite cube puzzle but the components are not locked together.
Randolph, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,535, shows a plurality of parts which can, by proper arrangement, be assembled into a regular polyhedron or part thereof. The components are not held or locked together.
Steinhardt, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,399, shows a three dimensional take apart puzzle in which a plurality of slidably engaged interlocking parts are utilized. Different exterior shapes are shown including cubical and spherical but the structures, their assembly and disassembly bear little resemblance to the present puzzle.